monster_buster_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jonniboi123
=2009= Welcome! Hi Jonniboi123 -- we are excited to have Monster Buster Club as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Monster Buster Club" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro 01:21, March 23, 2009‎ MBC episodes Hello! I'm very like "Monster Buster Club" and watching it on Jetix-Russia. I read you blog and knew about your animation favorites. I have some questions to you. 1. Have you seen MBC final episodes - The Revenge of Stalkers (pt.1, 2, 3)? I read about it on en.wikipedia but haven't seen because it will airs in Jetix-Russia later. 2. Have you MBC full episode list with all 52 english or french episode titles? May you send me it? I'm try to search this info on different tv-guides, but haven't sucess. 3. SamRox20 in reviews for one MBC fanfiction wrote: "...in one episode Sam takes out her hair clips". Have you seen that episode? May you send me it english or frensh title? I have seen 40 episodes (From 1."Mindreader" till 40. "Disappearing act". I have records of it) of MBC but there is no scene in witch Sam takes out her hair clips. 4. New MBC episodes airs on Disney-XD in USA on saturdays. May you make for me records of episodes from 41 till 52 (includes "Night Visitors 1,2", "A.E.A.R", "Shadow of Octovores pt. 1, 2" and download to Internet or my E-mail? I don't know when it airs on Jetix-Russia but I want to see it very. 5. Are there MBC episodes: "The insurment" (pt.1, 2), "Revenge of Stalkers"(pt. 1,2,3) in really MBC episodelist? Please answer to my question. Best regards, MBC aka Levandovski =2014= Hi founder Although you haven't edited here since 2009, tells me you're still active on Wikia. I noticed a wiki at w:c:MBC created a couple months after you made this one. The creator never edited it and there are only 6 pages, so it would be very easy to import any unique content (assuming there IS any) to this one, and then have it shut down and merged with this wiki you created first which has grown larger. What I am wondering, is since "MBC" is an official initialism of the show (in the logo and stuff), do you think we could possibly relocate this wiki to that URL? The old URL with the dashes would still work, but it would be a much more efficient URL for linking to, which is helpful when linking from other Wikia projects or from character-limited mediums like Twitter or IRC. +Y 18:03, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Vandals Hi Jonniboi123, since November 2011, there was vandalism in this page. Vandals known is:94.168.148.127, MEGAKID III, and Pielan1. In November 2014, I came here to this wiki to make new rules for this page because it has been vandalism in this page for 2 years now. Do you think it's possible to block them? From, 31.45.54.12.